Mi Primer Beso
by english-red-roses
Summary: El primer beso de Romano, contado desde su punto de vista. Chibi RomanoxEspaña. Shone-ai


_**Mi primer beso**_

Bastardo. Él era un bastado. No, no era solamente un bastardo: él era un pervertido, idiota, estúpido, pedófilo…Era Antonio.

Lo odio. Odio la sonrisa de sus labios, sus ojos verdes, su suave cabello, su voz (con ese ridículo acento español) lo odio. Odio todo lo que esté relacionado con Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Y él es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de mi odio.

Aunque lo empuje, lo insulte y le grite, Antonio sigue abrazándome como si nada…debe de tener un problema o debe de ser sordo.

Caminé por el largo corredor de la casa pensando en lo mucho que odiaba a ese bastardo obsesionado con los tomates. Lo único que decía Antonio eran mentiras: una atrás de la otra.

Él se había ido a visitar a mi hermano Felicano Vargas. Oh si, mi "perfecto" hermano que vivía con Roderich y Elizaveta. Él hermano prodigio, el obediente, cariñoso y simpático Felicano Vargas. Porque mi hermano y yo éramos muy diferentes: supuestamente yo era gruñón, malhumorado y desobediente…y como ya dije, mi hermano era lo contrario. Por eso es que el maldito de Antonio se iba de casa y visitaba a mi hermano desando llevárselo a su casa y tirarme a mí en la calle.

Bastardo.

Una, dos, tres…¿Cuántas veces me referí a Antonio? Mierda, no sé ni porque pierdo el tiempo pensando en él. Él se va, hace su vida y yo hago la mía…nada grave. Ahora que tengo la casa para mí solito debería estar de fiesta y no pensando en él. Me enferma.

-Lovi, recuerda dejar todo limpio para cuando vuelva-me ordenó él español antes de irse. No entendía muy bien español, pero comprendí lo que quiso decir cuando señaló la escoba que descansaba detrás de mí. Se paró y pude observar su alta estatura: demasiado alto comparado con mi pequeño cuerpo…Sin decir más, como si estuviera ansioso de dejarme solo, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Lo vuelvo a repetir: bastardo.

"Sabes qué? No voy a hacer nada ¿oíste, bastardo?" pensé mientras miraba la pila de basura que estaba frente a mí. Arrojé la escoba por los aires y me fui a dormir.

-LOVINO VARGAS! ¿Qué es este desorden?-sentí la voz de Antonio que me regañaba cuándo entró en la casa. ¿Y quién lo culparía? Todo era un desorden. Me levanté y a paso firme me coloqué delante de él. Tenía que mirar hacia arriba y el tenía que mirar hacia abajo.

-Ahora dime: ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó furioso mientras señalaba una pila de basura que estaba junto a él.

-Basura como tú, bastardo-respondí.

-Sabes que? Estoy harto! Harto de tus maltratos, insultos…que me desprecies a pesar de todo lo que hago. Estoy HARTO.

Me encogí de hombros. No había entendido (y no me interesaba saber) lo que había dicho.

-Ah, con que no entiendes, eh?-cuestionó Antonio. A continuación, hizo algo que jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer: me dio una cachetada. No había sido algo muy fuerte, pero para mi sensible piel fue suficiente para dejarla roja. Y dolía. Dolía mucho. Me toqué con fuerza la herida y aguanté las lágrimas de furia y dolor que estaban a punto de escapar de mis ojos.

-Bastardo-murmuré.

-Bastardo? Bastardo!-repitió furioso España. –La tienes bien merecida!

Miré hacia el otro lado aferrando con aun más fuerza la mejilla lastimada.

-Mírame cuando te hablo!-exclamó el castaño. Sentí que una mano aferraba con fuerza mi muñeca…mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

-Y sabes que más? Quiero que te vayas! Vete! Vete de mi vida.-me arrojó al piso. Y agregó-Si tan solo Austria me hubiera dado a tu hermano! Mierda, de seguro no tendría que estar soportando esto! Desearía, desearía que desaparecieras de mi vida para siempre y que no vuelvas.

-Prefieres a Felicano?-pregunté.

-Si! Si! Si! Prefiero a cualuiqera antes que tener que soportarte a ti de vuelta! Vete y no molestes más!-exclamó.

¿Qué era el sentimiento que invadía? Ese dolor en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta? No pude evitar las lágrimas. Antonio me odiaba y lo había comprendido. Él prefería a mi hermano antes que a mí. Feliciano era mejor en todo y no solo pudo conquistar el corazón de Austria y Hungría sino el de España…él que por tantas veces me había dicho que era mío

Y que yo era suyo. Mierda.

El dolor del golpe que había sufrido por parte de él se hacía más fuerte. Corrí por el galpón intentando buscar algún lugar seguro…seguro de Antonio y de todo el mundo. Ese bastardo jamás volvería a tocarme. Y fue así que encontré refugio en una caja de tomates.

Por tres días no salí. Me quedé llorando y sollozando en aquella caja y con el simple recuerdo el rostro furioso de Antonio sentía un escalofrío…Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Aunque pensando en todo lo que le había hecho, creo que lo tenía merecido. No, ese bastardo no tenía el derecho de tocarme. Y mucho menos pegarme.

Y así pasó una semana.

-Lovino!-sentí una conocida voz que llamaba. –Lovino, por favor sal-sonaba arrepentido.

-Vete bastardo y no molestes más!-exclamé. Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban a la caja.

-Lovi-susurró aliviado-Aquí estas-

Me sacó de la caja me dejó con delicadeza los pies en el suelo. Se arrodilló delante de mí.

-Lo siento, Lovi-susurró mientras me envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

-Al diablo!-respondí mientras lo empujaba con fuerza. Me depositó un beso en la frente.

-Lovi, deberas lo siento. Es solo que había tenido un mal día: líos con Inglaterra, y otras cosas más, pero sabes que jamás te pegaría e insultaría de esa forma.

-Pero lo hiciste-musité mientras miraba al piso. Nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Mírame, Lovi. Lovi, por favor mírame. -susrraba con delicadeza mientras intentaba secar mis lágrimas y alzar mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos. Pero mis manos no lo dejaban.

-Lovi, de verás lo siento. Dame una oportunidad: para demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy. Y ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo pero…te amo. Te amo a pesar de todo: a pesar de los insultos y todo lo demás.-su voz sonaba entre cortada. Sin levantar la cabeza lo miré por un segundo y pude notar que también estaba llorando.

-Bésame…-susurré inconscientemente: era una de las pocas palabras que entendía a la perfección. Lo miré a los ojos.-¿Cómo es que se confirma el amor hacía alguien si no es mediante un beso?-pregunté.

-Quieres decir que…-comenzó diciendo atónito pero lo interrumpí.

-Si! La única forma de que sepa que estas diciendo la verdad es mediante las acciones!

-Una acción vale más que mil palabras-recordó Antonio. Alzó mi rostro y noté como sus ojos se cerraban y los míos también, mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente. Por fin, pude sentir el roce de sus labios que venía acompañado con un esquicito sabor a miel. Suaves y delicados, su boca encajaba perfectamente con la mía: como si fuera un rompecabezas.

Fue un beso corto, pequeño y dulce. Nada alocado, subido de tono, sin lengua ni cosas raras. Era aquel primer dulce beso, el beso que todos deseamos compartir con aquella persona tan especial.

-Prometo que vas a estar seguro conmigo. Siempre.-susurró Antonio mientas me envolvía en un abrazo. Suspiré. Sentía el esquicito olor a perfume y sus brazos alrededor de mi pequeño cuerpo: sabía que envuelto en ellos siempre estaría seguro.

-Más te vale que siempre esté seguro.-comenté. Antonio rió entre dientes.

-siempre va a ser así-susurró.

-Más te vale que sea cierto, bastardo-respondí.

Pero a pesar de la agresividad de mis palabras, confiaba en la palabra de Antonio como palabra divina. Sabía que con Anotnio, estaría seguro de todo y todos. Y aunque no lo demostrara (porque no podía encontrar la forma de expresarlo) mis sentimientos hacia él no podían cambiar. Sonaría cursi, estúpido o meloso pero…

_Te amo, Antonio._

_

* * *

_

**Pequeño Espamano one-shot 3**

**Ayyyy como amo esta pareja, son tan tiernosss! Es la mejor (aparte de UsxUk y AlemaniaxItalia)**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿review?  
**


End file.
